Climb Every Mountain
by Jatd4ever
Summary: Jester wants Jane to meet his parents, but when Jane gets cold feet, she makes up excuses. Will it be the end of their courtship? And what mountains will they have to climb? (Jane/Jester) Written as request story for SkyeElf


***I don't own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

**This is a request story for SkyeElf. I hope this story is as good as I hope it will be**

* * *

><p>Sitting up in bed, I wonder what sort of day it will be<p>

_Will me and Dragon decipher the latest Dragon rune?_

While pulling on my shoes, Jester barges in "Jane!"

"Up early are you, I'm just about to go on patrol"

"Yes, well I've come to grace you with my presence"

"I can see that"

Sitting on the floor, he took off his jingly. Knowing that I like his dark blonde hair, it seemed as though it was to appease me. With a smile upon his face, he asked "So Jane my dear, I was just wondering if you'd like to go for a walk about with me, that is once you're done with patrol"

"Around the castle is good"

"Yes it does sound good, though I thought perhaps we go into town and take in the delicious aromas in the air, the sights, the sounds and the chitter chatter of town folk, meet my parents, browse the shops"

"What did you say?"

"Delicious aromas? Yes I do enjoy the smell of freshly baked pies and bread that overwhelm the senses"

"No what you said after that"

"The chitter chatter of town folk? Yes hearing the old woman gossip is like that clucking of chickens"

"No after that"

"Browse the shops?"

"Before that you fool"

"Ah yes, meet my parents"

"You want me to meet your parents?"

"Yes, I believe I remember mentioning that"

Looking down, I felt guilty "Well now that you mention it, it does sound familiar"

"You don't want to?"

Standing up, I walk around back and forth avoiding eye contact. Knowing if I looked into his eyes he'd know the truth, I stopped in front of my window. Opening the shutters, I focused on the cloudless sky when I replied "It's not that I don't want to, but don't you think it's a bit early?"

_No! That's not what I wanted to say_

Without turning around, I listened as he abruptly stood up placing his hat where it goes. Taking a deep breath, he said calmly "Jane, you know I'd never want to make you do anything you don't want to, but won't you meet them? They won't be back in Kippernia for another few months"

I felt annoyed, perhaps I woke up on the wrong side of the bed that day which caused me to reply "Aren't things going a little to fast? I mean what if we're making a mistake?"

_What am I saying?_

With a serious tone, he retorted "Jane my love was and still is not a mistake"

Turning around, I looked at a man who I knew was Jester, but a man who lost patience. Feeling a stronger pang of guilt, I apologize "Jester I'm sorry I didn't mean that"

"Then what did you mean?"

"I haven't had a chance to solve all the Dragon runes yet, it might be years before I solve all of them. And you and I, we have such a good relationship, so wouldn't it be better to let things be? You understand don't you?"

Furrowing his brow, he said coldly "Jane I'm starting to think that perhaps you hold more affections for Dragon then for me"

"What are you talking about?"

"Each time I suggest we go somewhere you want to take Dragon along"

"Of course the three of us"

"Jane for once I'd like to concentrate on the two of us, just the two of us"

"Jester I've never heard you raise your voice"

"What do I have to do for you to notice me? Do I have to compete with Dragon for your affections?"

Feeling my blood boil, I yelled "Enough! You can talk about me and we can talk about you but leave Dragon out of this"

"Why? I've climbed many mountains for you Jane"

"Not really"

"Metaphorical mountains Jane, I've pushed myself to the limits and I'm starting to think you don't love me the same way I love you"

"I do"

"No Jane, you don't, because between you and me, lie a mountain, a mountain called Dragon."

"What are you saying?"

"That perhaps you saved me from a lifetime of heartbreak, I'm sorry I wasted your time"

"Fine! Who needs you! I'll just go live with Dragon"

"I won't stop you"

Running down to the courtyard, I mount Dragon and start patrol.

**Dragons Cave**

"Jane what are you doing?"

"Studying Dragon runes like I've promised"

"Sure but Jane weren't you supposed to meet that short life's parents today?"

"You knew?"

"He told me this morning"

"Well I'm not meeting anyone! Not anymore"

"I thought you liked liked that short life"

Looking away from my journal, I look into Dragons curious eyes as though searching for the answer. As moments pass, my tears fall without permission. Looking down, I notice my tears stained and smudge the rune for love. Tracing the rune for love over my heart, I reply "I do, I mean I did"

"Are you willing to fill me in on what happened?"

"We got into an argument"

Excited, he asked "And I missed it? Who won?"

"No one did, we both lost"

"Jane, is something the matter?"

"He said that I love you more than I love him"

"And?"

"Of course I love you Dragon, you're my best friend"

"Jane when it comes to swords and weapons, you're the master, but your lack of experience with short life men is your downfall"

"If you have something to say then say it"

"Jane I think you overreacted"

"You're on his side?"

"I can see why he would be jealous of a handsome devil like myself, it can't be helped that he would feel threatened"

"Dragon!"

"However he has a right. After all you've known each other longer"

"What does that have to do with anything?

"You trust him right?"

"Yes with all my heart and soul"

"And he's good to you, always giving in to what you want right?"

_He's always done what I wanted, and all he wanted me to do was a simple thing_

"He's too good to me, I think I've become spoiled"

"Jane you should go back"

"What have I done? I messed up big time"

"Then no harm done, just apologize"

"The truth is Dragon, I used you as an excuse. I was afraid, afraid that everything we have will be ruined"

"I'm not sure I follow"

"I didn't want to meet his parents because I know I'll love them, I know they'll love me just as sweetly as he, that I'd never want to part from him."

"I don't understand"

"I'm a knight, at any time a war could start, leaving him alone for who knows how long. I love him, I love him so much it hurts sometimes. I don't want to deny him happiness"

"Jane what if he understands all that?"

"Huh?"

"Without love, not even an immortal being as myself could live. If you didn't come to slay me all those years ago, I would have been... Well who knows where I would have been. You saved me Jane, you saved me from the horrible loneliness. I'm alright now, you don't need to babysit me. I'm a big boy Dragon, I can take care of myself"

Hugging Dragons head, I felt a wave of relief "Thank you my lovable green newt, but you'll still need me."

"He needs you more Jane, and I think you should go back"

"I don't know where to start"

"Perhaps you could start with that fool riding a mule"

"Is it Jester?"

"You mean a bright blue horse fly, sir floppy hat? Yeah"

"Take me to him Dragon"

Flying down to the halfway down the mountain, I stop in his path. Dismounting Dragon, I asked "What are you doing?"

"I...I just wanted to say I'm sorry"

"Is that all?"

"I got carried away, you could say I was foolish. For the longest time I was envious of Dragon and all the time, attention and love he receives. I don't hate Dragon, I really don't though I've come to feel a great sense of dislike for him. When we've started courting I thought perhaps even if just a little, you'd spare a little more time for me. I know I should have been more honest, for if I was upfront about my feelings then we could have worked through this together. After much thinking, I came to the conclusion that yes I've climbed many metaphorical mountains for you, but I haven't climbed any real mountains. So here I am on Pittacus, the humblest of souls. And what I'm really trying to say is that is that I'll always climb those mountains, the ones that lie between us. I'll climb the highest of peaks and the highest of hills to meet you with open arms and a heart brimming with love. I take all of you Jane, the one that has a fire-breathing Dragon who could roast me in one breath, I take your independence, I take your anger, your tears, whatever you can give is enough. Just please forgive me, I won't be selfish anymore"

"Jester why did you go through all this trouble?"

"Because love bears all things, and it really is no trouble for me. I rather enjoy your company very much, so won't you forgive me?"

"No Jester, it's me who should ask forgiveness"

"Jane I was a fool"

"No, I've been the fool. You're too kind to me Jester, I really don't deserve it. The truth is I used Dragon as an excuse. I thought I would deny you happiness if I was away at war while you're at home alone, that my devotion to my king and Dragon would leave little time for us."

"You're my happiness Jane, and loving you is the best thing I've ever done. Haha!"

"What's so funny?"

"Haha! We're not honest enough are we?"

I couldn't help but laugh as well "Haha! I guess we aren't"

"Our time is now my lady knight, so shouldn't we live without regret?"

Feeling all is good and forgiven, I said "Dragon you can go back, I'll get a ride back"

"Take care short lives" said Dragon before disappearing in the clouds.

Petting the head of the fat mule, Jester asked "So my fair beanstalk, how do you like my humble mule?"

"Why didn't you go by horse?"

"He looked lonely like me, so I thought we'd be a good match. He's very stable on his feet, though he's not the fastest he'll get you where you need to go"

"He's cute like his rider"

Hiding his blush, he lends me a hand "Let's get going"

Mounting the mule, I wrap my arms around his waist and ask "Is there still time to meet your parents?"

Placing a kiss on my hand with his warm lips, he said warmly "I'm sure there is Jane"

"Jester"

"Yes Jane?"

"Thank you for coming back, it made me really happy"

"Thank you for meeting me halfway, I prayed you would"

"For now on, I'll climb a few mountains for you too"

"I'd love that very much, and I hope to be by your side always"

"Only if you'll tell me your jokes forever"

Hearing him sniffle, I assume the liquid on my hand is his tears. Happily like a blushing bride, he replied "Yes! Yes I do Jane"

"I do too"


End file.
